


Held Accountable (Only Ink)

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Gossip, Organized Crime, Secretaries, Stenography, Typing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: DING





	Held Accountable (Only Ink)

How on earth could a typist be scary? 

She didn't even like to be mentioned.

She prefered to be a piece of the background, a non-target. No more criminal by association than the boss's abacus. 

She was mandatory. Excluding her meant something shady was going on, but more than that, something messy. It was one thing to break the law, but if you thought nobody had to clean up the pieces...

She was something like Santa Claus. The smallest whisper behind a cigar, and you'd know-- she'd know-- there'd be this godawful DING and that shit was a death sentence for the first guy. It only took one. Some of us went to Catholic school. The night I met her, that was the first time in 16 years I dreamt about hellfire.

When she started, she passed around an honest-to-god resume. It was kitchen-clean. It was boring. She could have been a journalist, or something. I don't know. But she went headlong into this, and now we need her. She's not- She wasn't a snitch.

She doesn't-- didn't deserve what's coming to her. Will come to-- Was going-- oh for the love of god. Do you get it now?

This is all you'll get, without her. OK? A stack of typos and broken trains of thought. You won't like it. We promise.

Let the 68 year old woman out of the water closet now.


End file.
